Benutzer:Samsara/Testlabor
=Chocobo-Aufzucht= Zum Beginnen der Züchtung Um die Züchtung zu starten, muss man zunächst ein Chocobo-Ei, das man entweder auf dem Schlachtfeld oder im NPC-Laden erhalten hat, einem VCS- Chocobotrainer eines Stalles in einem der drei Königreiche übergeben. Die Fähigkeiten und die Farbe des Chocobos kommen erst beim Schlüpfen ans Tageslicht. Hinweis: ※Wenn man bereits ein Chocobo aufgezogen hat, kann man keine weiteren Eier dem VCS-Chocobotrainer überreichen. ※Die Züchtung muss in dem Land vollendet werden, in dem sie begonnen wurde. Ein Ei bekommen ;Kreuzung : ;Aufträge : ;Händler : ;ISNM : Die VCS-Chocobotrainer * Der NPC Hantileon im Chocobo-Stall von San D’Oria * Der NPC Zopago im Chocobo-Stall von Bastok * Der NPC Pulonono im Chocobo-Stall von Windurst Bis sich ein Chocobo vom Schlüpfen über die Entwicklung zum Küken, zum Jungchocobo und schließlich bis zum ausgewachsenen Chocobo entwickelt hat, das man reiten kann, vergeht in etwa ein Monat (Erdzeit). Während dieser Zeit muss man mit dem VCS-Chocobotrainer zusammenarbeiten, um das Chocobo großzuziehen. Je nach Umfang der Fürsorge, die man dem Chocobo entgegenbringt, entwickeln sich dessen individuelle Fähigkeiten. Die Fürsorge, die der Spieler (PC) aktiv dem Chocobo entgegenbringt, wirkt sich unmittelbar darauf aus, wie viel Zuneigung das Chocobo für den Spieler hat, was nicht planbar ist. Es ist nicht unbedingt notwendig, sich direkt mit dem Chocobo zu beschäftigen, jedoch darf ein Mindestmaß an direktem Kontakt mit dem Chocobo eigentlich nicht fehlen. Außerdem kann der Zustand des Chocobos unter Umständen auch einmal kritisch werden und muss geheilt werden. Spezielle Fähigkeiten :Je nach Pflegeumfang entwickeln sich die speziellen Fähigkeiten des Chocobos. Das Chocobo kann maximal zwei spezielle Fähigkeiten entwickeln. Besondere Ereignisse :Je nachdem, wie gut man sich gut um das Chocobo kümmert, finden einige besondere Ereignisse statt. Chocoboy-NPCs In allen drei Ländern werden die „Chocoboy“-NPCs der jeweiligen Ställe die Chocobo-Aufzucht erklären. * Der NPC Arvilauge im Chocobo-Stall von San D’Oria * Der NPC Kiria-Romaria in Windurst Caring and Raising Your Chocobo thumb|left|Chocobo Hatchling By the time chocobo chicks break out of their shells, they are already covered in down and can see clearly. They can even stand on their own two feet and take their first unsteady steps after a single day has passed. When chocobos still ran wild on the Quon continent, they needed to be able to run from carnivorous predators in order to survive. Even so, chicks are still very weak, and require a warm bed, soft food, and most of all, loving care. This is why the Vana'diel Chocobo Society contacts the chocobo's owner immediately after it hatches and asks the owner to give the new chick a name. Care for your Chocobo This is where you select your Personal Care options for your chocobo. * Watch over the Chocobo (Available from the beginning.) * Tell a Story (Available at adolescent stage.) * Scold the Chocobo (Available upon hatching.) * Compete against Others (Available at adolescent stage; You must go on a regular walk to unlock this.) * Go on a Walk (short) (Available upon hatching.) * Go on a Walk (regular) (Available at adolescent stage.) * Go on a Walk (long) (Available upon becoming an adult.) Set Up a Care Schedule This is where you select Programmed Care options for your chocobo. The default care plan is Basic Care (7 days). It is possible to create 4 consecutive care plans for your chocobo. # First, choose a Plan to modify. #* Plan 1, Plan 2, Plan 3, or Plan 4 # Second, select the type of care plan for your chocobo. #* Basic Care (Available from the beginning.) #* Rest (Available upon hatching.) #* Take a Walk in Town (Available upon hatching.) #* Listen to Music (Available upon hatching.) #* Exercise Alone (Available at adolescent stage.) #* Exercise in a Group (Available at adolescent stage.) #* Interact with Children (Available at adolescent stage.) Previously called Play with Children #* Interact with Other Chocobos (Available at adolescent stage.) Previously called Play with Other Chocobos #* Carry Packages (Available at adolescent stage.) #* Exhibit to the Public (Available at adolescent stage.) #* Deliver Messages (Available upon becoming an adult.) #* Dig for Treasure (Available upon becoming an adult.) #* Act in a Play|Act in a Play (Available upon becoming an adult.) # Third, decide the duration for the care plan. #* 1 day, 2 days, 3 days, 4 days, 5 day, 6 days, or 7 days # Last, confirm your selected care plan and duration. Notes: * It is possible to make changes to your care plan at any time. * In the case where you do not register a care plan or when the care plans you have selected are completed, the VCS chocobo trainers will implement the default care plan of Basic Care (7 days). This ensures continued care for your chocobo. * You will receive a report from the VCS trainer after each earth day has passed. This report will provide details for you on the success or failure of the previous day's care plan. Thus, if you receive details about the care plan from Day 1, it is currently Day 2. The chart to the right is an example of a 10-day plan consisting of: * Listen to Music (3 days) * Taking a Walk (2 days) * Resting (2 days) * Basic Care (3 days) Should you chose to not implement any care plans, this is what would appear on your chocobo Care Schedule: * Basic Care (7 days) * Basic Care (7 days) * Basic Care (7 days) * Basic Care (7 days) Care Plans Care Plans become available as the chocobo matures. : * Level 1 - "Poor" * Level 2 - "Substandard" * Level 3 - "A bit deficient" * Level 4 - "Average" * Level 5 - "Better than average" * Level 6 - "Impressive" * Level 7 - "Outstanding" * Level 8 - "First-class" Conditions During the raising process, your chocobo can adopt various conditions, most of them negative. Most ailments can be cured with medicines that are fed to the chocobo. Feeding Your Chocobo thumb|Feeding Your Chocobo Chocobos enjoy other types of greens, in addition to root vegetables such as San d'Orian carrots. The stables often use carrots as feed due to their high nutrition. Meat, such as that of the cupid worm, is also essential for building strong bones and muscles. Other than that, the VCS sometimes gathers medicinal grasses in the field for the chocobos. These grasses tend to be very bitter, however, and the chocobos do not enjoy their taste. The VCS takes great care to provide the chocobos with a balanced diet, particularly during the growth stage of chick to young chocobo. They also discuss with the owner what types of goals they have for their chocobo, and gradually alter their feeding patterns in response. * Trade the feed you obtain from shops or gardening to the VCS chocobo trainer. * Using special feed or medicine will help your chocobo recover from exhaustion and status ailments. * Overfeeding your chocobo may lead to stomachaches. You must work together with the chocobo stable employees in order to properly care for your chocobo. Feeding your chocobo and spending a bit of time with it each day will gradually build trust. You will be amazed at how your chocobo grows! *A recent discovery* * Vomp Carrots and Zegham Carrots, may actually add points toward their respective stats. If you are on the line between two different categories, such as between Outstanding and First Class, after feeding them the proper food you could see their stats raise to the next level just by feeding them. Your Own Personal Chocobo thumb|Your Own Personal Chocobo Aside from the familiar yellow, you can raise chocobos with other colors. In addition, the appearance of your chocobo will change depending on the attributes it acquires. These changes will affect a part of the chocobo, such as its beak or legs, rather than change its appearance entirely. Depending on the method used to raise your chocobo, its attributes will be slightly enhanced or decreased. For example, some chocobos may run a little faster, while others may be ridden for longer periods of time. And, just as with a rental chocobo, it will be possible to dig with your personal mount. Perhaps you may notice a difference when digging with a chocobo that you have personally raised with love and care? Chocobo Attributes Refer to Chocobo Attributes for a more detailed look at these factors. You can see the condition of a chocobo you are raising by speaking with the VCS trainer and selecting the option “Ask about chocobo's condition.” ;Physical * Strength: Affects the chocobo’s running speed. * Endurance: Affects chocobo riding duration. ;Mental * Discernment: Affects the chocobo’s potential to learn abilities. * Receptivity: Affects the chocobo’s ability to communicate with fellow chocobos. ;Other attributes * Energy: The power the chocobo needs to remain active. Affects the success of care plans and the frequency of care options. * Affection: The most important part of chocobo raising. Greatly affects the success of care plans. * Satisfaction: Changes with feeding and affects energy recovery. ;Color * A chocobo's color is random. * An egg bought or ISNMed has about a 30% chance of obtaining a color other than yellow. * The best way to get a desired color is through mating a male and female chocobo of the color. * While mating two chocobos of the same color has a high likelyhood of producing a chick of said color, there is a chance the color may differ. * On day 19, the chocobos tailfeathers (tips) will show the chocobos final color which will become full on day 29. (White tips = yellow chocobo)(Orange tips = red)(green tips = green)(gray tips = black)(light blue tips = blue) Matchmaking Once your chocobo has reached a mature stage of development (this occurs on Day 30), it is possible to match it with other chocobos. The resulting offspring may exhibit the attributes or coloring of its parents. ;Chococards *You can receive a chococard by speaking with the VCS trainer and selecting the “Ask for a chococard” option. *This chococard is a chart that contains your chocobo’s vital statistics. There are chococards for both male and female chocobos: chococard (M) and chococard (F). ;The Matchmaking Process # Obtain the chococards for the chocobos you wish to match. # Speak to the NPC Finbarr (click on Finbarr for more information on breeding plans) in Upper Jeuno to purchase a VCS Honeymoon Ticket. # Trade the following items to Finbarr: #*Chococard (M) #*Chococard (F) #*VCS Honeymoon Ticket #Wait until JP midnight time before talking to Finbarr again. You will receive a new chocobo egg. Calling Your Chocobo No longer do adventurers have to rely on rental chocobos for traveling around Vana'diel! Players can call their very own chocobos anywhere, at anytime. To be able to call your chocobo as a mount, speak to the VCS trainer and select the option “Register to call your chocobo.” The status of the chocobo you call will be based on the condition of the chocobo at the time of registration. An enchanted item known as a Chocobo Whistle is necessary to actually call your chocobo. Equipping the chocobo whistle and using the enchantment will summon your chocobo. See:Obtaining your Chocobo Whistle Note: You cannot register multiple chocobos to call as mounts. Also, it is necessary to re-register a chocobo to take advantage of subsequent growth and development. You must possess a chocobo license to be able to call a chocobo. Runaway Chocobo It is possible that, if you neglect your chocobo, your chocobo will run away. If this happens, you will have to wait until it returns before it will perform any activities. The return of the chocobo may vary but can be up to seven real life days. See Also * The Chocobo Hot and Cold Game * Chocobo Racing Guide * Chocobo Raising Guide